


...And I Feel Fine

by Jiangyin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangyin/pseuds/Jiangyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ends not with a bang, but a whimper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And I Feel Fine

_“…martial law has been declared…”_

_“…citizens are warned not to leave their homes except in emergencies…”_

Sam’s fingers keep turning the radio dial back and forth, trying to find something – _anything_ – that isn’t to do with the mess the world’s now in, but no such luck. Right now even Dean’s mullet rock would be preferable to what’s on every radio station within range.

Frustrated, he shuts the radio off and stares moodily out the windscreen.

Everyone knew that the Apocalypse was coming. They’d been preparing for The End for months – casting ritual, carving protective runes and sigils, stockpiling the essentials, and blessing every source of water possible.

But the world didn’t end with a bang. More like a whimper. Violent electrical storms, power outages lasting for days, scorching heat one day and freezing cold the next – each a warning of the coming catastrophe. It wasn’t until watches stopped and the radio broadcast nothing but static for a week that they realised the Apocalypse had arrived. And they were all royally fucked.

A hand shoves a paper bag and a cup of what Sam thinks is coffee into the car through an open window, and Sam takes it with a murmured _thank you_. Dean climbs into his accustomed seat moments later, a second paper bag between his teeth.

The world might have ended, but there was one constant in Sam’s life, one thing that made everything okay – Dean. So long as he had Dean, nothing else mattered.


End file.
